Electrolysis involves ionizing water by passing an electrical current through water. When water is ionized, the individual water molecules are split into their constituent elements, namely hydrogen ions (H+) and hydroxy ions (OH−).
By creating a preponderance of either negative ions or positive ions in water, desirable effects can be realized. For example, it is believed that charged particles can be drawn from the body by placing a body part, such as the feet, in a water bath having a preponderance of negative ions or of positive ions. For example, metal cations are attracted to alkaline water, or water in which a preponderance of negative ions has been produced.
Existing electrolysis devices for use in connection with therapeutic applications are inefficient. In particular, such devices require a relatively large amount of electrical power, while producing a relatively small shift in the number of positive ions present in the water relative to the number of negative ions present in the water. In addition, existing devices have been unreliable. In particular, such devices have suffered from failures in connections between components made at locations that are under water when the device is in operation.
In addition, existing devices typically provide for timed control of the electrolysis process. However, no provision is generally made for automatically alternating between producing a preponderance of negative ions and producing a preponderance of positive ions.
For the reasons set forth above, it would be desirable to provide an electrolysis device for therapeutic purposes that was capable of efficiently creating a preponderance of negative or positively charged ions in a water bath. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a device that eliminated electrical connections between separately formed components in locations that are submerged in the water bath during operation of the device. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a device that incorporated a controller capable of assisting a user in achieving the desired therapeutic effect. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a device that was economical to produce.